I've Found Love
by nickjisoffdachain
Summary: The sequel to Our Happy Ending.It's been two years since that incident happened. No one has seen her. He's still determined to find her. Not a lot can change in two years, right? Wrong. She could be anyone.
1. Intro

See You Again I've Found Love

The sequel to _Our Happy Ending?_ is now here! Read the past two stories to understand this. Also, this third installment will be in third person, so there won't be POVs. There may be some in the story, but it's mostly in third person. Most of the parts written will be in Nick's point, but it's written in third person.

1. _Hello Beautiful, How's It Going?_

2. _Our Happy Ending?_

**Intro**

Two Years Later

It's been two years. Two years of pure pain for Nick. Ever since Brianna had run away, Nick had been extremely quiet. He rarely ate, or even smiled. Even the sight of his fans didn't make him smile. It was like when he and Miley broke up: he was quiet and he didn't do much.

But Brianna was _different_. She _promised_ that she would marry Nick. Only that didn't happen. She ran away. She threw her ring at him. No one has seen her ever since that day, even her own family. No one knows where she is. She could be dead. She could be anyone out there.

Nick's main goal is to find her. The perfect girl for him. At least, that's what he thinks. He's determined that he's going to reunite with her.

Someone calls at the Jonas residence.

"Hello, I was wondering if you guys would like to perform with a band called Streaked Pink."

A new girl? A new life? A new conflict?


	2. It's Been A Long Time

Two years. Two years of sadness. It was exactly two years ago that Nick had proposed to Brianna, the girl that he loved, and the girl that ran away. A few days after, it all got ruined by a kiss. The kiss that was so poisonous, that it destroyed everyone. Well, almost everyone. It broke hearts and friendships.

He still can't forget about her no matter how hard he tried. Nick woke up, trying to smile, but he frowned instead like always. That's how things are now. He rarely ate anything, he rarely smiled, or talked. Even writing his feelings down into songs didn't help. One thing that would make her smile was her face. Not a picture, but the real her. Seeing her again. There was no sign of her. She could be anyone. She could be anywhere. Yet, he's still determined to find her.

Exactly two years ago was when Nick proposed to her. And she said yes. He looked at the calendar today, thinking that this day just got worse. Brianna. She haunted his dreams. He still can't stop thinking about her. Joe and Kevin tried to get her off of his mind, but it didn't work. All Nick did was lock himself up in his room.

"Good morning honey. Had a good sleep?" Mrs. Jonas asked. She always tried to make Nick smile first. It rarely works though.

"Good morning." Nick mumbled, ignoring his mother's question. Mrs. Jonas went to the kitchen, and Nick went in the dining room, sitting down with everyone in the family.

Breakfast, or any meal that they had, has always been quiet ever since Brianna ran away. Of course, no one blamed it on Nick, except for Brianna's family. They had moved to San Francisco, since many people had found out where the Jonases lived, and Brianna's parents wanted less attention, and they wanted to start over. They were still looking for Brianna of course.

Joe or Kevin, even Frankie tried to start a conversation every time it was quiet, but it rarely worked. After they came back from Florida, they had to go on their tour. They couldn't reject it because of the huge offer that they got. Nick just thought of the tour as a way to find Brianna. Obviously, no one still found her. Right now, they're just doing small shows, doing interviews, and shooting a couple of episodes for J.O.N.A.S.

They all worried about their careers. If Nick wasn't as energetic and social as he was before, many people would misjudge him and think of him as a jerk who doesn't even care about what's going on.

"Dad, are we doing anything this week?" Nick finally spoke. Everyone looked at him. He disregarded this and looked at his dad.

"Uh, no son, why?" Mr. Jonas asked, and the phone rang. He stood up and answered it, and gave Nick a signal to say that he has to wait. After a few minutes, Mr. Jonas put the phone down and sighed.

"Sorry guys, you're performing in LA in three days." Mr. Jonas said. Nick just sighed and went back to picking and playing with his food.

"How come?" Kevin asked, standing up.

"Well, there's a new group called Stained Pink, and they needed someone to perform with them. Since you guys haven't done anything in a while, I booked you to perform with them." Mr. Jonas answered Kevin's question.

"Come on boys, we leave in two days, so start packing up." Mrs. Jonas said, and everyone did their morning chores. Nick went inside his room after, and started to play a song.

"She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed and more  
She walked out my door  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you

We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
Still in love with you

I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with –" Nick was cut off when Kevin went inside the room.

Nick put his guitar down and Kevin sat beside him. "You really miss her, don't you? I heard you singing outside." Kevin said. Nick sighed. He needed someone like Kevin to talk to right now.

"Yeah, I do. I can't move on. Every time I sleep, she's there. And today just made me remember her even more." Nick told Kevin.

"Look Nick. Maybe you'll find her, or maybe you'll move on. You just can't be like this forever." Kevin advised him. Kevin looked at the calendar, and had a confused look after.

"What happened today, Nick?" asked Kevin. Even if Kevin asked Nick questions like this, Nick wouldn't get annoyed. Also, Nick can tell Kevin anything that's bothering him and he won't make jokes out of it.

"Well, exactly two years ago, while we were in Florida, this day was when I asked her to marry me." Nick sighed, and Kevin nodded, trying to understand how Nick felt. No one in the Jonas residence spoke of Brianna's name, only because they knew that it would upset Nick, and it would make everything worse that what it is right now.

No one knew why Brianna ran away, and it's not just because of Nick. It seemed that there was more to it, but they can't find out what it was.

Kevin was shocked that Nick still remembered that day. "Well, I hope you feel better bro. We all want the happy Nick back. Not because we care about our careers, but because we care about you dude." As Kevin had said that, Nick gave a small smile.

"No problem. I better go. Joseph's room and mine is a big mess and mom wants us to clean it up. You're lucky you keep your room clean and organized." Kevin said, giving a little chuckle.

"Okay, I should pack up too. I don't want to worry about this before we leave." Nick said, closing the door. This was one of the few rare moments in which Nick would talk and sometimes even smile.

"Let's go guys, we'll be late at the airport." Mr. Jonas called from the stairs. Joe and Kevin went down, but Nick was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Nicholas?" Mr. Jonas asked. Everyone just stood there, looking around.

"Nicholas, let's go!" Mr. Jonas yelled. Nick came down immediately with a bag in his hands.

"Nick, why did you bring another bag? All of the stuff that we need is already down here." Joe wondered. Nick just looked at him, thinking of an excuse.

"It's just, uh, extra stuff." Nick said softly. Everyone got into the car and drove off to the airport. Nick was feeling something in his pockets, which made his eyes twitch. It was the ring. The ring that brought a lot of memories, both good and bad. It was the ring that he gave to Brianna as an engagement ring. The ring that she threw at him on this very day, two years ago.


End file.
